


Immersion Therapy

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck plans to continue his "immersion therapy" on Blair but cannot find her.  So he continues it on Vanessa instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersion Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during the episode "Juliet Doesn't Live Here Anymore" in an alternate universe. It is inspired by Chuck's line to Blair about having sex in a telephone booth in that episode. The setting is the David H. Koch Theater, part of the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts; this is where the Swan Lake party in the episode takes place.
> 
> Porn Battle XI prompts: Gossip Girl, Chuck/Vanessa, party, bathroom, therapy.

Chuck waits for Blair in one of the telephone booths across the Koch Theater.  He is thinking of how he will have sex with Blair in the booth. He'll push her face against the wall.  They'll slide over to the phone.  He'll pretend to make a phone call to Arthur, his chauffeur:  "Arthur, I need a cell phone with a working battery.  I'll pick it up at the box office."  And they'll fuck until they both cum.  She'll walk into the _Swan Lake_ soirée first and he'll walk in two minutes later.  No one would notice, not even Gossip Girl. 

  


Five minutes pass.  Then ten.  Chuck is trying to save his now-visible erection for Blair, but he cannot wait for Blair any longer.

  


"Maybe I should have told her a dress circle is the same thing as an auditorium."  

  


He dashes towards the bathroom, his right hand masking his erection to everyone he passes by.

  


He sees a familiar face heading towards the bathroom in front of him: Vanessa Abrams.  Chuck follows her into the women's restroom.  Vanessa doesn't notice him until she turns around and tries to lock her stall door.

  


"Chuck!"  She grabs her heart.

  


"Yes.  I'm Chuck Bass."  He rubs his erection through his dress pants.  "I need you to do me a favor."

  


"I already did _several_ favors for you, Chuck."  

  


"And I've already thanked you for polishing my--"

  


"Don't even start."

  


"You can't tell anyone I told you this."

  


"Not like I care."

  


"Blair and I have started what I call immersion therapy.  I'm having sex with her until she doesn't want to have sex anymore with me."

  


Vanessa huffs.  "You know you're using the term _immersion therapy_ wrong, don't you?"

  


"Huh?"

  


"It's therapy to _introduce_ something to a person, not scare them away from something."

  


Chuck strokes his erection.  He half-frowns.  "I never took my SATs."

  


"I know.  I met the guy who was pretending to be you that day.  Let me guess: you have blue balls.   _You_ want to have sex with _me_ because you can't find Blair."

  


Chuck nods.  Vanessa stares at him.

  


"I can't do this, Chuck.  I need to pee and be on my way.  I have to meet someone.  Please leave."

  


Vanessa pulls up her dress, pushes down her thong and sits on the toilet.  She stares at him, hoping he will leave the stall, but this is Chuck Bass.  Chuck Bass likes to watch no matter what you're doing.  He'll leave when he's good and ready.  Chuck does not move; he feigns extreme pain while stroking his erection.  Vanessa shakes her head; she knows Chuck is getting off on the thought of her peeing into the toilet.  

  


Vanessa is close to kicking Chuck in his sore balls and hoping they literally explode all over the bathroom floor.  Instead she is staring at Chuck's erection, thinking of what he can do to her.  He may be Manhattan's richest and most notorious man-slut but Chuck knows how to...well, fuck.  She's taken advantage of him to get a couple of free fucks before when Nate left her high and dry.  Why not take advantage of Chuck again?  

  


"Look, Chuck, Dan and I...we're not together anymore."  She starts to pee.  "And to be honest, Dan and Scott were not as good as you are."  

  


Chuck snorts.  "I know."   

  


She stops peeing.  "Should I wipe myself?"

  


"No."  

  


Vanessa pulls down the toilet seat lid and sits on the toilet.  She hikes up her dress; the fabric drapes all over the toilet seat.  Chuck gets on his knees.  He licks his lips and smirks.  

  


"You won't be needing these."  He removes her thong and hangs it on the coat hanger in the stall.  

  


Chuck pulls Vanessa's cunt closer to his face.  He notices a lone trail of urine dribbling down Vanessa's right ass cheek.  With his tongue he traces the pee back to its source, cleaning Vanessa's clit with a couple of licks.  He moves on to her outer lips, running his tongue along the edge of the folds, sucking her pussy lips. It's helping him to forget his hard-on.

  


From Vanessa's outer lips Chuck moves his tongue to the outside of Vanessa's inner lips.  He flicks his tongue up and down her slit.  His left middle finger points up to the ceiling; he curls it.  Vanessa sees his finger; she nods.  Chuck sucks his finger and sticks it in Vanessa's slit, curling it up inside of her.  Chuck works her G-spot as he loudly sucks and licks her clit.  Vanessa attempts to ride Chuck's finger, moving in time with his come hither motion inside of her.  

  


"Yes..."  Her voice trails off into a hiss.

  


When his finger is coated with Vanessa's wetness Chuck pulls it out of her.  She gasps when he pulls out.  Chuck slowly sucks Vanessa's wetness off his finger.  He hums in approval.  

  


"Tangy.  Delicious.  I wish I could have more, but we have more important matters to tend to.  Get up." 

  


Chuck stands up and pulls out a Magnum from his pocket as Vanessa gets off the toilet.    He takes off his pants and boxer briefs, letting them hang around his ankles, and puts on the condom.  Chuck pushes up Vanessa's dress with his right hand.  With his left he pulls her hair and gently pushes her face into the wall as he slides inside of her.

  


Chuck pumps fast and hard inside Vanessa.  He kisses and licks her neck, taking in the salty smell and taste of her sweat.  His left middle finger strokes Vanessa's clit;  he fingers her up and down the length of it, circling it every once in a while.  Vanessa moans and guides his hand to rub her clit harder.  His right hand grabs and fondles her right breast.

  


Eventually Vanessa's legs start to shake; the rest of her body follows.  Chuck holds on to her as she cums.  He pumps a few more times into Vanessa before he pulls her cunt close to his body to cum.  When he pulls out, Vanessa turns around and slides down the left wall of the bathroom stall.  Chuck leans against the other wall.  He examines his used Magnum.  There is cum at the tip of of the condom.  

  


"Well..." Vanessa is panting.  "I guess you're cured."  

  


Chuck takes off his condom and ties it.  He examines the cum in the condom with a dumbfounded look.  "I think my time treating Blair is almost coming to an end.  If you're ever in need of any immersion therapy, you know where to find me.  Empire Hotel, top floor.  You can take my private elevator--"

  


Vanessa takes her thong from the coat hook.  "No thank you, Chuck."  She puts the thong on, leaves the stall and walks back into the party.  Chuck smirks as she walks away.


End file.
